


Double in Paradise

by ByzanTeen



Series: Lusamilf Smut [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/F, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: USUM Lusamine meets up with the original Lusamine, and the encounter goes far off track. Consider it a sort of unofficial sequel to Beauty and the Ultra Beast, where Lusamine returns to the Aether Foundation, irrevocably changed from her time with the Nihilego swarm. The non-con tag is for mid-sex mindfuckery, the initial sex is 100% consensual.





	Double in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really quick, really short fic I wrote because I was inspired and horny.

Lusamine let out a loud moan as the hard, smooth cock drove deep into her once again. Her pussy was already full from multiple prior cumshots but the relentless dick pounding her well-used cunt showed no signs of slowing down, nor did the tall blonde girl the dick was attached to. She looked up to the woman slamming her messy pussy and saw an almost sadistic grin on a face otherwise exactly like hers, and then felt another load of hot cum flood or already filled hole. In any other circumstance, being mercilessly dicked down by your own alternate self would be cause for more questions than cum, but this was a mess Lusamine had gotten herself into.

When Lusamine decided to use retrieved Rainbow Rocket technology to view alternate Aether Foundations, she was shocked to see a universe where she turned her back on Alola entirely to join and serve the Ultra Beasts. When she traveled to that dimension in an attempt at reasoning with her other self, she was even more surprised to see how heavily affected this Lusamine was by the Nihilego neurotoxin she'd been briefly threatened with. When she somehow let herself be talked into a fling with the other Lusamine for the sake of research, she was still more surprised to see this version of her sporting an eager, dripping dick. When she was bent over a research table, her other self's hard cock pumping neurotoxin-infected cum deep inside her, Lusamine stopped being surprised. Soon Lusamine found herself slamming back against her altered self, driving the cock deeper inside, eager for more of the addictive toxin mixed in with the cum filling her needy pussy. The other Lusamine, likely due to the Nihilego's body alterations, had a truly inhuman sex drive, not softening or slowing even after hours of slamming her cock into her nicer version's sore, cum soaked hole. The research room had become a mess, potent cum spread all around from their frequent changes of location and position. This world's Aether Foundation thankfully was equipped with a cleaning unit wearing protective gear, already used to the altered, sex-crazed President's messes, but it was far too late to recover the foreign Lusamine. She was, much like the Lusamine currently slapping her hips against her firm ass as they fucked had initially been, completely overwhelmed with a lust and desire to be filled and fucked without end, a desire that her alternate self was happy to fulfill.

The visiting Lusamine could think of absolutely nothing except the hard cock repeatedly and deeply slamming into her, the shockwaves of sheer bliss emanating from her lower half every time the length of her other self's cock was fully buried inside her pussy blocked out any other potential distractions, and the Lusamine on top was likewise single-minded. The pleasure of feeling a tight pussy, her own tight pussy in a way, squeeze her cock as she pistoned in and out of the messy hole, splashing out cum previously shot inside, was almost overwhelming. Sometimes she would take a break from the penetrative sex and focus her efforts on the other girl's mouth. It was a highly arousing sight for Lusamine to look down at her own face, lips wrapped around her cock and face covered in her cum. Other times she would keep her perpetually hard dick out of the equation altogether, taking her alternate equivalent's nipple into her mouth and roughly fingerfucking the sore pussy beneath her. There were so many ways for her to use this precious, unexpected gift of a girl.

After an entire night of riding and sucking and fucking and taking the neurotoxin affected cum in and on as many different places as possible, both Lusamines finally decided to rest. When they woke up, the more dominant Lusamine would decide whether or not to allow her other self to return or to keep her as a personal cumdump. After all, Lusamine was by far the most beautiful person Lusamine had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty fun, I might write a followup, or even just chapter two, to this one since it was so short


End file.
